If You Must Falter Be Wise
by IoIngridWeaver
Summary: Sheriff John Stilinski is known as pragmatic, patient man to the citizens of Beacon Hills. But beneath the facade lies a Barghest that brings death on its heels. Now with the everything that Pack about to discover many things go bump in the night while Stiles' birth is brought into question one thing becomes clear to all involved. Nothing will ever the be the same again.


**Title: If You Must Falter Be Wise**

**Summary: ****Sheriff John Stilinski is known to the town of Beacon Hills as a good man, widower, and father to one of the most hyperactive, talkative teenagers ever seen amongst its population. To Stiles and Scott the Sheriff has always been a pragmatic and solid man who has always done his best to protect the community and the people within. But beneath the human exterior lies a secret and a monster than is waiting to be unleashed after almost seventeen years in hibernation. A secret the cost the Sheriff his wife and most of the normalcy he ever wanted for Stiles. John has managed to keep his nose out of the werewolf business and keep his eyes on the ground in front of him. But when his son is threatened John unleashes the monster he has kept at bay for the sake of his family. But now that it has been unleashed the consequences will send shockwaves through out the region as the supernatural community struggles to adjust to the revealed presence of a Barghest in Beacon Hills. And when this revelations forces the Sheriff to confess a secret that will either shape or damage Stiles forever one things becomes clear. Nothing is ever going to be the same again. **

John Stilinski was known around the town of Beacon Hills for being a pragmatic and logical man who would not suffer fools and for having the patience of a Saint for dealing with his son Stiles. He was admired by some and hated by others for his refusal to let money or power intimidate him at all. Yes, to the humans of Beacon Hills John Stilinski was a prime example of a man pushing forty-five with his grey hair and fit figure.

But to the werewolves in the town the Sheriff was some other kind of animal. Scott never noticed it and the others never mentioned it to him but were all too aware of it.

All human, whether they were aware of it or not, could all sense something was off about the werewolves that inhabited the town. The hair stood up on the back of their necks and there was a slight ringing in their ears. All humans had that awareness of predators whether they knew about it or not. The wolves could always tell by the look in the eyes. The eyes were the windows to the soul after all and they were all open books.

But the Sheriff was no open book. In fact when he made contact with the werewolves it was their hair on the back of their necks that stood up and it was their heads that looked over their shoulders when sometimes they knew he was looking at them.

When Derek Hale had first met the Sheriff and had made eye contact with him what he saw put him on the edge. As a born werewolf he was used to people looking at him with awe, respect, or maybe even a tinge of fear. It was not like that with John. Instead all he saw in the mans eyes was a cold, calculating, and completely unnatural calm that set Derek on edge. And the way he spoke also made his metaphorical hackles rise. His voice was almost condescending in a way as he simply gave Derek no mind. It was almost as if he was dismissing him as a threat. The aura of the Sheriff was not something Derek has never seen before. And he always suspected that if he was put into a situation that the werewolves always seemed to find themselves in every other day it would be an interesting sight to see. And now was his chance.

The creature before them was something Derek had never seen. With its giant bat wings and fangs and grey skin it looked like some kind of mutant bat. And it had easily defeated them all. He was holding his limp arms on his side and his Betas were around him.

Scott was in front of Stiles while Jackson was on his knees. Erica and Boyd were trying to hold each other up and Isaac was barely conscious. And yet there was the Sheriff standing in front of them all with his gun drawn. And there was no fear in his scent. Instead there seemed to be sorrow and something else. Something that made Derek's blood go cold.

He soon shook off the shock and began to listen in to the conversation that he had missed the beginning off.

"For the last time this territory is claimed. Leave now and I am sure most of you will make it out."

The creature laughed, a hissing sound that hurt Derek's ears. "SSSoo funny. A human trying to sscare mee… Hehe this will be fun."

And the creature than spread its wings out preparing to charge at the man when something happened. The temperature dropped and suddenly Derek's nose twitched as his instincts began to scream for him to run. And in that moment the change happened.

Where the Sheriff was stood was a large creature pure black with golden eyes and blood red pupils. It was hard to describe; Derek could not do it justice even if he tried.

It was easily the size of a small bear but it was no bear. It was bulky but it was pure muscle with claws that made his own look like plastic knives. It was a wolf like creature with long limbs that looked more like it was built for power instead of speed.

And before the bat thing could back wing the monster moved and jumped landing on the thing that was at least twelve feet in the air. A boom sounded as they hit the ground the impact sending dirt and debris everywhere.

As the dust cleared he saw the monster with its muzzle coated with blood and its claws buried deep in the bat's body. It then opened its mouth to display the sharpest teeth Derek had ever seen. And then it growled. The thunderous noise rumbled through his ear drums and made him scared out of his mind.

And before it finished the kill Derek heard the bat hiss out one thing in disbelief and fear and awe; "Hellhound."

After what seemed like an eternity the creature lifted its body off of the bat and shook off its pitch black fur. It then looked at Derek with something akin to anger and after it turned its head to Stiles.

Stiles who looked shocked and angry; but not scared. He knew something Derek did not. Derek then watched as the form began to twist and melt. And soon the Sheriff stood in his bloody uniform where the bear wolf dog had once stood.

Blood covered his hands and uniform and face. There was nothing shown in those cold eyes. His face was impassive and he did not blink as he surveyed the damage around him. And when he opened his mouth and spoke there was something different about his tone of voice. It was deeper and darker and made Derek aware he was speaking to something stronger than himself. "So this is the pack of Beacon Hills? Huh. I expected more from the legendary Derek Hale."

He then turned his sharp gaze to Scott and Stiles. "Get in the Jeep now. We will discuss this at the house." The boys immediately struggled to get up fast enough to obey. As they trudged out of the clearing the Sheriff then turned his gaze to the rest of the pack. And Derek soon saw the full force of the gaze and Erica began to whimper and keen and Jackson turned even paler than he already was.

And before Derek could even blink he was being held almost a foot off the ground by a man shorter than him and much more deadly. The Sheriff looked at him with those cold eyes and said in soft voice that promised pain if he did not listen, "Leave my son and Scott out of this. If I see you or your pack of sniveling mongrels anywhere near them it will be the last thing you ever do. Do you understand me?"

At Derek's nod the Sheriff then simply flicked his wrist and the Alpha went flying into a nearby tree that shuddered violently at the force behind the toss.

And with that John Stilinski holstered his gun and took off running after the Jeep in the dead of night covered in blood and leaving a trail behind him.

It was only where he was out of sight and smell that Derek remembered to breathe.


End file.
